Opening/The Candy Man
Fanfiction Studios Presents…. Figment Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (We open to a beautiful day in town. Then the clock tower rang the hour at 3:00, cuing all of the children to leave school, some of them leaving excitedly. The reason they’re excited; They are heading to a local candy store to have some delicious candy, some made by Figment Wonka and/or Jugsworth. Upon arrival at the candy store, two owners greeted the children happily while giving some candy they desired. The first owner is an Arabian man with tan skin, short black hair, thick black eyebrows, brown eyes, and wearing a red fez cap, a purple vest, a red obi sash around his waist, white harem pants with a dark brown patch on the right leg, and gold yellow Arabian shoes. He is Aladdin. And the last owner is an Arabian woman with tan skin, long hip length black hair tied in a braid, thick black eyebrows, brown eyes, and wearing a light blue cropped tube top with short, off-the-shoulder sleeves, a gold necklace and earrings, a light blue headband, a sapphire on a gold brooch, light blue harem pants, gold yellow Arabian shoes, and dark red lipstick. She is Jasmine, Aladdin’s wife and partner) Jasmine: (As the children came in, happily) Hello, children. Aladdin: (Happily) Hey, guys. What’s it going to be this time? (The children clamored their desires, and Aladdin and Jasmine understood happily, and they gave each candy piece away to that child) Aladdin: A Triple Cream Cup for Michael. Jasmine: A Squelchy Snorter for Alan. Aladdin: And a Sizzler for Susie. (Then Aladdin and Jasmine realized something and explained away) Aladdin: Anyway, guess what? Jasmine: Figment Wonka’s got a new one out today. Kids: (Eagerly) What is it? (Aladdin presented a label wrapped long chocolate stick marked by Wonka) Aladdin: This is called a Scrumdidilyumptious Bar. Jasmine: And it’s very delicious. (The children got interested. A boy wearing glasses named Max asked in amazement) Max: (Amazed) Scrumdidilyumptious Bar? How does he do it? (Aladdin and Jasmine pretended to be surprised, chuckled a bit, and then Jasmine spoke up) Jasmine: My dear Max, do you ask how a fish how it swims? Max: No, Jasmine. Aladdin: Or a bird how it flies? Max: No, Aladdin. Aladdin: No, siree, you don’t. Jasmine: They do it because they were born to do it. Aladdin: Just like Figment Wonka was born to be a candy man, and you look like you were born to be a Wonkarer. (Max smiled softly at that explanation. Then Aladdin, Jasmine, and the children began singing while the children enjoyed some candy with Aladdin and Jasmine’s help) Aladdin: Who can take the sunrise Sprinkle it with dew? Jasmine: Cover it in a chocolate And a miracle or two? Aladdin and Jasmine: The candy man The candy man can The candy man can ‘Cause he mixes it with love And makes the world taste good Jasmine: Who can take a rainbow Wrap it in a sigh? Aladdin: Soak it in the sun And make a strawberry lemon pie? Kids: The candy man Aladdin and Jasmine: The candy man The candy man can ‘Cause he mixes it with love And makes the world taste good Aladdin: Figment Wonka makes Everything he bakes Satisfying and delicious Jasmine: Talk about your childhood wishes You can even eat the dishes (Aladdin and Jasmine then let the children pay for their candies they ate, and even had a little bit of candy with them happily) Jasmine: Who can take tomorrow Dip it in a dream? Aladdin: Separate the sorrow And collect up all the cream? Aladdin and Jasmine: The candy man Kids: Figment Wonka can Aladdin and Jasmine: The candy man can The candy man can ‘Cause he mixes it with love And makes the world taste good And the world tastes good ‘Cause the candy man thinks it should (After the song ended, Aladdin, Jasmine, and the children waved goodbye and the children left to go home) Coming up: Ash, Pikachu, Serena and their families are living a good life, despite being poor. Even with Ash, Pikachu, and Serena learning about the story of how Figment’s chocolate factory closing years ago from Ash’s grandfather, Professor Oak. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Fanmakes